


Crystal Grumps Request Collection

by legendofgrump



Category: Game Grumps, Steven Universe (Cartoon), crystal grumps - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crystal Grumps, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of requests for Crystal Grumps stories came in over on my tumblr (legendofgrump.tumblr.com #spon) so here they are all in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NSP's First Earth Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> the grumps meeting nsp for the first time - au anon

The impact of the hijacked Homeworld ship left NSP feeling dazed, but he clambered out of the pile of scrap metal without much harm. Smoke billowed from the mass, out into the tree tops and into the open air. The open, _Earth_ air. He’d actually made it to Earth.

Distant shouts pulled NSP out of his daze and made his muscles tense. He dashed into the foliage away from his crash site, hoping not to attract the attention of whatever beings were shouting.

Unfortunately, no matter how he ran, the shouts always seemed to be coming toward him. More and more sounds surrounded him. The overlap of voices. The crunch of leaves beneath feet. The sound of an arrow being threaded into a bow.

“Don’t move!”

NSP threw his hands up and practically collapsed backward at the sound. His head bowed, eyes squeezed shut behind his visor. His jaw clenched. It was so unlike him to look afraid and uncomfortable, he almost went unrecognized.

“You’re–” A brief glance up revealed a wide-eyed gem, a crossbow hanging loosely in his hands.

With shaking hands, NSP summoned his own weapon, the Guandao clutched tightly in both hands. He could feel his form pulling against him, half of him pulling away toward the bowels of the forest, trying to run, the other desperate to stand firm. He tried to steady his voice as he spoke. “I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to go on my way.”

The mention of fighting brought the other gem back to the moment and he pulled the crossbow back, ready to fire if need be. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to–to leave Homeworld. I just want to live in peace, here on Earth. I just want to be free.”

Again, the crossbow lowered. “You want to be free from Homeworld, huh?” This time, the strange gem stretched out a hand, offering it to NSP. “You want some help?”


	2. Girasol Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WAS THINKING OF THIS ALL DAY! So... Dan and Brian are unfused cause Dan was upset, so he went to Holly to make Amber to calm down. So, Brian, being salty as he was, decides to fuse with Arin to get back at him -froggiekirby10

Brian felt the new energy before Amber even burst through the door and began doting on an unexpected Ross. He and Dan had gotten into a fight–a fight about Arin no less–and Dan had stormed off in search of Holly. He was just going to cool off, but Brian wished he could have done it without fusing with someone else.

He stormed past the four-armed gem cuddling Ross into the couch and outside the house. Something about Dan fusing with others always made Brian uncomfortable. Especially when he made such happy fusions with the others. But of course he did, it was Dan.

“Hey Bri, you doing alright?” Arin had his hand splayed uncertainly in a half-wave gesture, but it retracted when Brian glared daggers in his direction. “Uh…Where’s Dan?”

Arin mentally slapped himself for bringing it up. Dan and Brian only unfused in extreme situations, obviously it was something Brian wasn’t going to want to just chat about. But the silent glare turned away from Arin, the intensity of it turning to more of a forlorn gaze into the distance.

“Brian…? What’s up, dude?”

Another change in expression and Arin was being pulled by the wrist to the edge of the forest by the house, desperately trying to understand what Brian was trying to do. The only person who could always tell what Brian was thinking was Dan and, well, Dan wasn’t here at the moment.

Brian whipped the two of them into the beginning posture of some kind of dance, their chests practically pressed together and their hands interlaced. Arin gulped.

“We’ve never fused before, Brian,” Arin said desperately. “Are you sure you want to do this on a whim?”

He considered, though his expression remained stagnant. The grip on Arin’s hands became looser, giving the other gem a easy out, and Brian’s eyes cast downward. A single step back put enough space between them that Arin knew this was Brian’s way of letting him go if he wanted.

Though he was still uncertain, Arin pulled Brian back toward him with a new vigor and began leading the dance. “If this is what you want, I’m okay with fusing with you.” Arin gave his dance partner a weak smile and let Brian twirl him until the glow of their gems began to engulf them.


	3. Homeworld Defectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arin convincing suzy to leave homeworld - au anon

“Twenty four shattered. Fourteen rebels, ten allies.” Suzy’s report crackled through Arin’s headset, her tone monotonous and flat. Arin still shuddered at the mere mention of shattering.

“N-Noted,” he muttered back.

“Are you feeling alright?” Suzy asked. Her tone was still official, impersonal. Arin figured she must have been walking through one of the allied camps, making her rounds while she talked, otherwise she would have been more open. He could just barely hear the patter of her feet across the ground as she walked.

“Suzy…” Arin said a bit quieter. He had the luxury of a private communication room, only the best for someone associated with one of Homeworld’s top soldiers. But he still felt like he needed to whisper, for fear of someone eavesdropping. “Suzy…I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“You say that every day.”

“I mean it this time, Suz. I hate hearing about all the gems that keep getting– _shattered_. How could we just sit back and let this happen?”

“It’s the mission we were given. We don’t have a choice.”

Arin ran a hand through his hair, skewing the headset he was wearing. He readjusted it with a sigh, his eyes falling onto the familiar screens of Suzy’s rounds. “Can’t we make a choice?”

A scoff followed, but Suzy played along. “What are you suggesting?”

“Leaving,” Arin said plainly. He was just so tired. There was no energy left for being afraid. “Just getting up and going somewhere else. Somewhere we can be free from war and brutality and death.”

“Free from everything I’ve ever known, then? Everything I’ve ever had?” Suzy’s voice was cold, demanding. She had her mind set.

“You have me,” Arin said.

And Suzy’s mind wavered.


	4. The Fanboy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ross fighting with the crystal grumps than immediatly stopping when he sees NSP - au anon

Barry faced off against Suzy, their feet dug into the sand and weapons clanging and clashing against each other. It was a battle of wills and clenched jaws, both seemingly fairly equal.

Arin and Holly took on Ross, which Ross had made very clear was unfair to begin with. Still, he fired off poison capsules from his slingshot, trying desperately to keep his foes at bay while dodging arrows and tiny, flaming birds that were being thrown his way.

Ross groaned as Holly gracefully flipped through his bullets. “I’m not going to be beaten by a bunch of defective gems!” he demanded, stamping his foot into the sand like a child.

“Defective?!” NSP shouted, bursting through the doorway of the house, weapon in hand. “Now that’s no way to talk to my pals!” His tone was showy and confident, clearly aware that his friends already had the fight under control. Still, he strolled into the fray, lazily spinning the Guandao like a baton as he went.

“About fuckin’ time you showed up,” Arin muttered as he popped yet another arrow into his crossbow and fired.

He halted, the microphone on the back end of the staff pointed toward his own mouth, and grinned. “Okay, so I thought this show wouldn’t go past the opening act. My bad. But I’m here now.” He pointed the bladed end of his weapon at the adversaries. “You want me to take care of this?”

Barry rolled his eyes, but kept himself focused on combat with Suzy. It was taking all of his strength just to hold her off. Ross, on the other hand, halted completely and his jaw dropped open.

He was at a loss for words, that familiar starry-eyed fan look taking over his entire expression, even in the midst of battle. He raised an arm, weakly pointing at the literally sparkling NSP standing before him and opened his mouth to speak.

 _Poof._  Ross’s gem fell into a heap in the sand, surrounded by his limb enhancers, Homeworld-issued tech, and a lone arrow that had struck him right through the chest.


	5. Moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arin and suzy meeting holly- au anon

Holly was…eccentric. Suzy and Arin had landed on the beach by the home that Holly seemed to occupy, though they weren’t sure exactly how she’d attained such a building. She didn’t ask their affiliation with Homeworld, their rank, their purposes. Rather, she asked their names and what they thought of the ocean.

Arin had said it looked nice. Suzy decided it was of no interest to her.

Holly offered them a place to stay–namely the couch inside her house–and talked their ears off about Earth animals and humans and all the culture that surrounded them.

Arin had let himself get wrapped up in the stories and tried to picture the creatures that she described. Suzy asked what the purpose of these creatures were.

As the three walked along the beach, Holly got the chance to point out a few seaside creatures. Crabs scuttled along the sand. Seagulls cawed as they glided through the sky. They even saw a few humans walking past the edge of the town nearby.

Arin had stared wide-eyed at each thing his attention was pointed toward. Suzy sighed and asked Holly if there was anything of actual interest for them to see on Earth.

That evening, Holly showed them the beauty of a campfire by the ocean, letting them have time to soak in the warmth and gentle light. She then gave Suzy the answers she was looking for. A forgotten Homeworld researcher, sent to gather information on Earth and ensure that the Kindergarten was operating as planned. How she’d fallen in love with Earth’s creatures and it’s culture. How the animals meant something to her and she felt something calming and reassuring about the ocean breeze.

Arin thought that sounded like exactly what they’d been looking for. Suzy thought that maybe Holly had something of interest to her.


	6. Lady Bronzite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arin and holly fusing for the first time/ grumps reactions to their fusion - au anon

“I don’t know who else to say this to,” Arin began, a hand nervously rubbing up and down his arm. “Suzy–Suzy wants to fuse, but I don’t know if I…can…”

Holly started by gently removing Arin’s hand from his arm, releasing the death grip he had on himself. “You’ve never fused before, right?” she asked gently.

Arin shook his head. He hadn’t. “Suzy has, though. With gems she’s never even met before. With other experienced soldiers. She’s even fused with _Dan._ ”

A bit of a smirk twitched at Holly’s mouth, but she refused to let it show. She didn’t want Arin to get more self-conscious. “Then we’ll practice.” She held out a hand for him to take. “I’ll lead and you just focus on what feels right. Fusion is all about what feels comfortable.”

Their dance was slow and careful. Arin mostly watched his feet and Holly pulled him along. He imagined she was the reason that the whole thing was so graceful. Soon, their gems glowed and Holly closed her eyes, letting the feeling overtake her, so Arin followed suit.

Four eyes fluttered open. Golden-freckled skin folded and stretched as the new fusion tested her four arms. She was Holly’s grace. Arin’s outward confidence. But she was also her own gem, aware of the world around her for the first time.

And with this new awareness, she wandered back toward the temple, where the rest of Arin and Holly’s friends were.

NSP was the first to introduce himself, immediately putting on the charm for the newcomer. He placed a gentle kiss to one of her gloved hands–the one that Arin’s gem protruded from–and offered his name.

Politely, she curtsied and returned the gesture. Bronzite was her name, she told him. There was an air about her. The way she carried herself with her chin held high and her posture straight. Her hands laid gently folded at her waist as she glided across the room and introduced herself.

When she reached Suzy, her offered handshake was reluctantly returned. And instead of an introduction, Suzy said, “Why are you here?”

“Why, I’ve heard you only work with the best when it comes to fusion and, well, here I am.”


	7. Grumpy Gamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know this isnt canonical BUT: Dan and Arin are recording grumps fused (iknowitsweird) and they get so angry at playing the game that they unfuse and start blaming each other for losing the game -i-am-avacado

“You fuckin’ Bowser piece of SHIT.” Indicolite’s shouts could be heard throughout the house, but it was so normal to the others that no one even bothered to check on him. “You have to jump. JUMP. JUMP GODDAMMIT.”

He was wildly swinging around both controllers that he was making use of, trying to control both the characters on screen at once. Of course, the boss battle was proving harder than he originally thought.

“FUCKING. _GOD.”_ The shriek ripped through the room and the fusion, sending Arin and Dan flying onto opposite sides of the couch, both holding on to their respective controllers.

Dan laid his cheek in his hand, leaning into the arm of the couch with a pout. “Next time on Game Grumps,” he muttered.

“Next time on Game Grumps I poof Dan for being fucking bullshit at games!” Arin continued before getting up and switching off all their recording equipment.

“That was NOT my fault,” Dan insisted when Arin returned to the couch.

“Well it wasn’t _my_  fault!”

“You were getting too pissed off, _I_  had to focus on holding us together!”

“If you focused on the game I wouldn’t have been so pissed off!”

“Just kiss and make up already!” Ross insisted, poking his head into the room. “We’re all tired of hearing you guys fight!”

The two agitated gems huffed, arms crossed over their chests, and turned away from each other. With a sigh, Ross went on his way, just happy the yelling had ceased for the moment.


	8. Childlike Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan/ross fusion please~ -au anon

Dan felt a bit awkward with the prospect of fusing with Ross. Especially since Holly sat at the edge of the clearing, a notebook in hand and eyes trained heavily on the pair. Sometimes he hated Holly’s research.

“Do you wanna–?” Ross trailed off, using a hand to gesture vaguely between them. He was still a bit starstruck around Dan and Brian, but at least he could form comprehensive sentences now. Well, for the most part.

With a sharp nod, Dan took Ross by the hand and twirled him. Usually, Dan wasn’t one to lead, but Ross was so small, so inexperienced in the ways of fusion. He was looking up to Dan, which made the taller gem all the more nervous.

But before long, their gems were glowing, light was engulfing them, they were becoming one. Holly’s pen stopped as she watched the display, always enraptured with the process of fusion.

When the light faded, one gem stood where the two had previously danced. Holly put down her notepad and stood up, approaching the new fusion carefully. “Hi there, I’m Holly. Who are you?”

The gem curled in on himself, a hand practically shielding the bottom half of his face–the only part visible through his hair. He said nothing, but clearly kept his attention on Holly.

She spoke to him as if he were a child, though he was a few inches taller than her. “I know it must be kinda scary to be here, what with this being your first time existing and all. But I’m friendly. I’m here for you.”

After a moment of seeming like he might speak, the fusion’s attention was grabbed by the rustling of leaves in a tree nearby. He immediately shuffled toward the noise, desperately craning his neck to find the source.

Holly quickly grabbed her notepad and walked after him, scribbling notes as she went. “I think there’s a bird’s nest up there. Do you like birds?”

He nodded, still transfixed on the fidgety bird he could just barely see through the branches. “There are small birds up there,” he whispered.

A grin stretched over Holly’s face. “Yeah! They’re babies! Earth creatures are weird and have to ‘grow up,’ they don’t form like you and I. I’ll tell you more about the birds if you tell me your name.”

With new interest, he turned back to Holly. “Larimar,” he said simply. He was still curled a bit into himself, but seemed more comfortable now. “Where do the birds come from?”

Holly ushered him back to the grass, sitting herself down with him and launching into the history of birds as she knew it.


	9. Girasol Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u she a continuation of that please???? It was amazing but I need more now -froggiekirby10

The newly formed Girasol still carried the weight of Brian’s bitterness as he stalked back to the house. He burst through the door, sharp teeth bared as his eyes fell on the other present fusion.

“Hey Amber, what do you think of me now?”

The other fusion looked up from where she lounged on the couch, her eyes going wide and face flushing. “A-Arin…? And…Brian?” She pulled herself up, feeling slightly unsettled from the eyes that seemed to stare at her with hunger.

“You wanna find out who the better fusion is? I’ve got a sneaking suspicion of who it might be, but I’m willing to give you a fair shot.”

“Why are you two fused?” Amber asked, firmness in her tone. “What are you trying to prove?”

The two slowly closed in on each other, Girasol putting a finger under Amber’s chin and forcing eye contract. The wisps of cloud-like hair that engulfed Amber’s head practically licked at Girasol’s face. “I’m showing you that I’m the best.”

A grimace pulled at Amber’s expression and she pulled back from the other’s grasp. Her form became shaky and it was mere moments before Dan and Holly collapsed onto the floor at Girasol’s feet.

“Brian, you’re being an ass!” Dan demanded as he helped Holly to her feet. “And you dragged Arin into it, too?”

Girasol laughed, his form arms splaying out in a triumphant pose. “I’m just being myself, baby!”


	10. Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the grumps witnessing one of dan and brians telepathic talks and being very confused/weirded out - au anon

It was early morning, though that didn’t mean much to a houseful of gems that didn’t need sleep. Dan and Brian had spent the night holed up in Dan’s room writing new songs, which they’d decided would be better to do unfused.

Now, Dan skated around the kitchen, making himself and entirely unnecessary breakfast comprised of nothing but sugary sweets and whipped cream. Brian watched him from his seat at the breakfast bar.

Dan popped the cap off of the whipped cream and poised it over his plate of skittle-covered cake, when his grin fell and his brows furrowed. He shot a glance at Brian. “Dude, that is _so_ inappropriate.”

Brian merely raised an eyebrow.

“What’s inappropriate?” Arin said as he shuffled into the room. He’d clearly just woken up from a useless nap, leaving him groggy and a bit slow.

“I am not repeating that,” Dan insisted, shooting another glare at Brian before going back to coat his breakfast in more sugar.

Arin shrugged and let it go, heading toward the fridge himself. He and Dan were really the only ones that enjoyed human food, so it was always filled with their favorites. He bent down to pull something out of one of the lower drawers, when the sound of a dishrag thwapping Brian in the face made him bolt upright.

“Brian, stop with that shit,” Dan said, though his seriousness was ruined by the stifled giggles that slipped through. “You’re being weird.”

“What did he do?” Arin whirled around to find the two gems staring each other down, Dan on the verge of cracking into laughter.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dan said, pulling his gaze away from Brian.

This continued as Dan and Arin moved around each other and prepared their food. Dan would have an outburst directed at Brian and then quickly dismiss it when Arin asked. Finally, the three were all seated at the breakfast bar, Arin and Dan chowing down on their meals.

Dan practically choked and snorted up skittles out of the blue, causing Arin to shoot him another confused glance. With a mouthful of cake, Dan insisted, “You’re not allowed near the whipped cream from now on, Brian.”

Before Arin could even question it, Dan carried his plate back to his own room, Brian hot on his heels.


	11. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we please have some Arin and Suzy fluff of sorts??? It Suzy and Hilly fluff, I can go either wat -froggiekirby10

“Just concentrate on your breathing,” Holly mused. Her eyes were closed and her arms moved up and down as she inhaled and exhaled.

Suzy stared at her with confusion and a bit of irritation. Is this really how she’d helped Barry? Breathing? She was only here per Arin’s request that she try to curb her anger and impulsiveness, but Suzy was starting to have second thoughts regardless. “I don’t get it.”

Holly opened a single eye curiously. “What don’t you get?”

“I’m bored and I’m tired and I’m just getting angrier. When does this actually start working and can we speed it up a bit?”

Now with both eyes opened, Holly looked Suzy over and noted her distaste. “It only works if you want it to.”

Suzy growled. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not good enough?”

“No, no, not at all! I think maybe you’re taking it too literally. The breathing is just supposed to take you out of all those angry thoughts in your head. It gives you something to think about other than, y’know, smashing gems and punching things.” Holly pulled herself up to her feet, still barely tall enough to be eye level with Suzy. “Maybe you’re too tense.”

The smaller gem paced around to Suzy’s back and began kneading into her shoulders, making Suzy jolt with surprise. She did admit that it felt nice, but she held firm to her irritation. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Suzy snapped.

“What’s there to be afraid of?”

“I’m a vicious killer. I’ve shattered more gems than you’ve probably even seen and I don’t even bat an eye. That’s not scary to you?”

Holly really pushed her weight into the massage, digging her thumbs into Suzy’s shoulders. “Is it scary to you?”

Suzy let her head fall into her hands, her hair falling in a curtain to cover her face. She didn’t answer.

“You’re not evil, Suzy. You did what you were made to do until you realized it was wrong. But now you’re free and you can start over and be someone new. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Suzy found herself letting out shaky breaths. She wasn’t used to feeling bad about what she’d done. Or rather, she wasn’t used to be conscious of why she felt bad.

Holly’s massage turned into rubbing small circles into Suzy’s back. “Just concentrate on your breathing.”


	12. The Fanboy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's go for a (kinda sorta) part 2 baby! how about fanboy ross and NSP actually talking for the first time since the poor fanboy didn't get to say much last time - au anon

Ross had been locked in the bathroom for two days now, Arin or Holly occasionally checking on him to see if he was ready to talk. Barry had been poofed and bubbled for the time being, seeing as he was much less complacent and quiet.

Holly knocked gently on the door, making Ross tense up and curl his knees to his chest. “Hey buddy, you doing okay in there? You want a blanket or maybe a pillow?”

“I want my limb enhancers back!” Ross shouted through the door. He’d been entirely stripped of his technology since he was poofed and now it was all hidden away somewhere that Ross couldn’t get to.

There was a moment of hesitation while Holly considered. “If we give them back, will you talk to us?”

“Maybe.”

It worked well enough for Holly. She peered around the corner, to where most of the other gems were lounging on the couch, waiting for any sign that they needed to hop into action. “NSP, you took the limb enhancers, didn’t you? Could you grab them for me?”

The bathroom door shook and the sound of Ross slamming into it made Holly jump back. Muffled and no more than a hiss, she heard, “NSP is out there?!”

“He’s getting your limb enhancers,” Holly said. “He’ll be back in a moment.”

As if on cue, NSP strode into the room, arms full of Ross’s equipment. “Hey Hol, you should get a set of these, then you could be almost as tall as me.”

Ross frantically pawed at the door, desperate to escape the bathroom now that he knew NSP was within arm’s reach. With an amused smirk, Holly pulled the door open, letting Ross collapse onto the floor at her and NSP’s feet.

“Here’s your things,” NSP said, holding out the tech.

With shaky hands, Ross scooped them up and began pulling them on. First the legs, making him a pleasant foot and a half taller, then the arms to even out the proportions. Finally, he put his visor back over his face and sheepishly looked up at the still-towering gem that was his idol.

“Hi,” Ross mustered.

NSP’s grin glistened as he returned the greeting with a wave. “Hey, you’re the gem who tried to murder my friends on the beach,” he said jovially.

Ross’s face flushed and he began to sweat nervously. He barely breathed out a, “S-Sorry.”

A laugh boomed through the house, deep and tinged with darkness. “Don’t worry about it.” Then, NSP leaned in, the ribbons that fluttered around him seeming to surround Ross in an inescapable bind, though they never touched him. “But if you do it again, you’ll spend the rest of eternity in a bubble with your friend.”

Ross nodded shakily. He watched with a mixture of fear and awe as NSP strutted away and Holly pulled him in the opposite direction.


	13. Life and Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about the first time brian and dan ever met? -grumpifyme

Dan checked over his shoulder one more time before slipping between a pair of buildings. He dropped his bag at his feet, the supplies he was supposed to be delivering clattering as they hit the ground. He was just so tired and it was all the time now. It was like he couldn’t catch a break.

He went about his usual routine of stretching out his muscles and cracking his joints, letting the motions briefly ease the ache. He’d been carrying things back and forth all day. His feet, his back, his arms, they all hurt.

In hopes of boosting his own mood, Dan began to hum under his breath. He didn’t know where the tune came from. It was entirely possible he’d merely made it up right then. But it comforted him and kept his mind off of his aching body.

With a heavy sigh, Dan picked up the bag and slung it back over his shoulder. He turned to exit the alley when a figure rammed into him from behind and knocked him forward. There wasn’t even time to shout before Dan hit the ground, the gem in his chest pounding into the pavement. He almost immediately poofed with no one around to even be concerned.

* * *

It was unclear how long it had been since Dan had poofed. When he reformed, he was more groggy than refreshed, and he was in an entirely new place that he didn’t recognize. It was dimly lit and looked like a sad excuse for a living space, putting Dan on edge. There was still a dull pain in his gem and, when he lifted a hand to his chest, his fingers slid over the most minuscule chip. Dan panicked.

Something in his head began to talk to him. Desperate attempts at explanation in between rapid fire apologies. It felt like he was going crazy. _It was an accident. There was danger. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

With on hand on his chest, rubbing over the new chip in his gem and another hand tangled into his hair, trying to get this voice to stop, Dan figured he must have looked horribly insane. He clenched his eyes shut, near tears. _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

He became aware of another figure in the room. Through the dim light, this figure looked like nothing more than a shadow with a pair of white eyes. Dan took a step back when the other raised a hand toward him. “What do you want?” Dan muttered helplessly.

It was then that Dan became aware that the voice in his head was this figure. More apologies poured in as the figure looked Dan over. Maybe he was sizing him up. Maybe he was checking for any damage. With the tone of the voice in his head, Dan thought maybe the latter was more likely.

“You chipped my gem,” Dan stated, dumbfounded. Another round of apologies. “I-I can’t fix it, can I?”

The figure shook his head, eyes cast downward in shame. _I can make it up to you._

A bit of anger bubbled to the surface, realizing how this other gem had permanently made him defective. “You think you can just do me a favor and call it even? I’m broken! I-I’ve heard of gems getting shattered for things like this. _Less_  than this. What are you going to do that could possibly make it up to me?”

Dan was met with an intense gaze. Shame and regret shone through, but more than anything else was determination and sincerity.

_Anything._


	14. The Beej, As Read By Moldavite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo can we get something with a Ross it Brian fusion annoying everyone? (Probably Dan) -froggiekirby10

“Chapter Six: Dan Gets Another Blowjob!” Moldavite sat cross-legged across from Dan, who was desperately trying to write a new NSP song. However, Brian and Ross had decided it would be much more fun to fuse and bug Dan, which is exactly what they were currently doing.

“You’ve only existed for two hours, how is this story already six chapters long?”

“Honestly, I’m making it up on the spot at this point. Pretty good, right?” The gem flashed Dan a toothy grin and turned his attention back to the page he was scrawling on. “Now stop interrupting!”

Dan whined and threw his head onto his desk. Moldavite began to recite the next raunchy chapter until Dan jolted up and dashed out of the room, yelling for “Arin, Suzy, anyone!”

Moldavite hopped to his feet as Dan ran down the hall. “Wait! Don’t you wanna know all about how this beej felt different than the sixteen preceding ones?!”


	15. Lover, Fighter, or Somewhere In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some dan/barry fusion action up in here -au anon

A full army of goddamn Centipeetles was really draining the group and becoming more of a nuisance than anything else. The tiny, scurrying poison-spitters had holed the gems into their home and the door was protesting against the constant barrage from the outside.

Suzy summoned her scythe and stormed toward the door that Brian and Arin were pressed up against as a barricade. “I’ve had it with these guys. If you guys aren’t gonna fight, I’m gonna go out there and take care of it myself.”

“We _tried_ fighting, it didn’t work!” Arin insisted, but Suzy merely pushed him out of the way and squeezed herself through the door. Arin and Brian both hesitated in reblocking the door, but the mass of Centipeetles that immediately swarmed the door forced them to push themselves back up against it.

“Well, she’s doomed.” Ross rolled his eyes, but became sheepish when he noticed the glares pointed his way. “What? A single gem can’t take on a whole swarm of those things! You’d need something far more powerful!”

Dan raised an eyebrow, eyeing Brian. “Like a fusion?”

There was a pause as Dan and Brian stared each other down. Dan had expected him to jump at the chance to form NSP. But Brian stayed by the door.

“What do you mean? We’re totally strong enough!” Dan insisted, responding to Brian’s unspoken comment.

“If you want a strong fusion, I’m willing to try it out.” Everyone’s gaze shifted to Barry, who stood with squared shoulders and no sign of joking on his face.

He’d already grabbed Dan by the hand before he’d even had the chance to sputter out a response. “Y-You wanna fuse with m-me?”

Barry pulled the smaller gem toward him until they were practically nose to nose. “We’d probably have better chances if I were to fuse with Suzy, but you’re the best option right now.”

Dan flushed, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Barry threw him around until the light engulfed them and out came Goshenite. Arin and Brian allowed the door open long enough for the new fusion to push his way out, quickly slamming it shut behind him. Turning back, Goshenite could see that all eyes were trained on him through the windows.

“Oh jeez,” he sighed as the Centipeetles were drawn to him. He shook off the hissing monsters until he waded his way over to Suzy, who was slashing beasts left and right. Goshenite winced with every slice of Suzy’s scythe.

“You’re kidding,” she growled between swipes. “Those idiots sent out a pacifistic fusion to help me?”

“Hey! I can fight!” insisted the fusion.

Suzy pushed another Centipeetle back, only to have three more jump on her. “Then prove it! And quick!”

With slight reluctance, Goshenite hopped into the fray and took on as many Centipeetles as he could. Luckily, Barry’s strength shone through quite clearly as he poofed beast after beast with Suzy. But it still didn’t seem to be enough.

“We’d have been better off with NSP,” Suzy said. Goshenite tried to ignore how badly that stung.

A burst of flames cleared a path from the doorway to the fighting gems, and Bronzite glided over to the pair. “So sorry I’m late. A lady should never keep someone waiting.” She batted her lashes and gave Suzy and Goshenite a pleasant smile before turning back to the swarm and lighting another batch aflame.


	16. A Dark Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't really do anything grump related w/ Jon I'm relatively new to your blog. but like for the Gem AU all I can think of is Jon is almost like Bismuth in the show, bubbled away either because he was corrupted or just overly violent. But then like Dan is there now and he heals Jon or they calm him down somehow. Then Jon probably goes his own way or runs because he's probably ashamed or embarrassed but he stops by sometimes (in secret?) just to check on them because he worries. -anonymous
> 
> Danny using his healing voice for the first time in front of the grumps -au anon

Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about the temple that was hidden behind the building he now called home. He’d gotten his own room inside it and he’d seen Brian’s room and Arin’s, but the rest were kept private. He only got brief glimpses of the other places stashed away within when one of the others went through to their own rooms.

It was Holly’s room that interested Dan the most. It seemed innocent enough at first, but Dan noticed that on occasion it would look different than the glimpses he’d managed to see. Sometimes, it was obviously Holly’s, decked out in soft pastels and birds flitting past the door here and there.

But other times it was darker and looked much more ominous. And Dan noticed that when Holly entered this version of the room, she looked more sullen and less like her jovial self.

So it was only a matter of time before Dan decided to slip into the room behind Holly, desperate to know just what the room was. It was large, cavernous, and made Dan feel slightly uncomfortable. Bubbles floated in place and Dan snuck over to the lowest one, trying to get a glimpse at what it really was.

He grabbed onto one as quietly as he could, making sure that Holly’s back was still to him as she released another bubble into the mass. Dan’s face flushed when he noticed the small, cracked gem that sat suspended in the bubble. He almost wanted to throw up looking at it, his own gem vicariously starting to ache just from seeing the poor state the gem was in.

Without meaning to, Dan popped the bubble, and the gem fell into his hands. It felt wrong to be holding this gem, broken and unformed, and to not do anything to help. Dan sucked in a shaky breath and began to hum lowly.

Holly whirled around at the sound of Dan’s slowly rising volume. She froze at the sight, Dan singing to a cracked gem in his hands. Except, the gem was becoming less cracked as the song went on. And then it was glowing. And then it began to float. Holly’s entire body tensed as she watched the display.

The gem started to take shape as Dan continued to sing. Legs and arms became apparent, then a head. Soon, the light around the newly reformed gem was fading and he dropped to the ground. Slowly, he stood and looked Dan over, eyes wide.

“You…You freed me.”

Dan nodded. He had so many questions for this new gem. How long he’d been cracked and contained. Where he’d come from. Who had done this to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Holly stepped forward to interrupt.

“Jon,” she said, her voice shaky but trying its hardest to be firm.

The other gem–Jon–turned to face Holly, his hands balling into tight fists. A devious smirk played at his lips. “Didn’t think I’d get to see you again, Hol. I figured you’d have left to let me rot down here with the rest of the gems whose lives you’d taken. Are Arin and Suzy still around, or did you poof them, too?”

Dan could only stand back to watch as the two stared each other down. His mind was racing with the little bit of information he’d gotten. There was a past with this gem, one that ended badly. He could hardly believe it.

“You can’t leave here, Jon,” Holly demanded. “You’re going right back in that bubble, where you belong.”


	17. Girasol Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more girasol plesae! preferably him interacting with dan. this doesn't have to be a part 3 by the way just them interacting at some point - au anon
> 
> (not really a continuation of the last two, but it's still Girasol annoying Dan so)

Dan was minding his own business, happily making himself a snack, when four arms wrapped around him and picked him straight off the ground. He let out a surprised shout, struggling against the surprise embrace.

“Come on!” came a familiar voice. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Oh goddammit, weren’t you _just_  fused like two days ago?”

Girasol placed the smaller gem down, a huge grin stretched across his face. “I guess you could say I came back for an encore!”

Dan glowered at the fusion, but it didn’t seem to phase him. “Alright, great, sure. What are you actually doing here?”

“Holly said something about observing me.” Girasol waved a hand dismissively. “But I thought I’d come visit my favorite gem!”

“Holly!” Dan shouted, desperately in need of someone who could at least give him back up.

The tiny researcher dashed out of her room in the temple, notebook and pen in hand as usual. “Oh good, you found him!” Holly turned to the fusion and beckoned him toward the couch. “Girasol, I have some questions, if you could just come sit down with me.”

There was a brief moment where Girasol said nothing, eyebrows furrowed in distaste. “That sure sounds fun and all, but I think I’ll pass.” He turned his attention to Dan. “Let me know if you decide you just can’t live without me,” he teased with a wink, then the fusion dashed outside with a laugh.

“Oh, not again!” Holly whined before running after him.

With furrowed brows, Dan tried to go back to preparing his food and not thinking about Girasol.


	18. Fusions for Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY SO I HAVE AN IDEA! Remember when I asked you about Rhodonite, and that it would most likely be the gem used for the Dan/Holly/Brian fusion? Wellll, why not write it?! I'd love to see rhodonite in action!   
> -autumn-feels

NSP sat across from Holly with his cheek in his hand, watching as she scribbled down notes and made simple sketches of him. It felt like she shouldn’t have had so much to write, considering how often it seemed they did this.

“Holly, I’m bored,” NSP whined.

“Oh!” she jolted, as if she’d just realized he was sitting there. “I’m sorry, I got too invested in my notes. You can go if you want.”

“You’re always working so hard. I think you need a break.” A blue ribbon grabbed Holly by the wrist, causing her to drop her pen into the grass.

She allowed herself to be pulled up with NSP, hardly reaching his chest at her full height. “What are you suggesting?”

“Maybe a little dance?” NSP punctuated the question with a shimmy, making Holly laugh. “Just cut loose for a second. Have a little fun.”

“I know how to have fun!” Holly insisted. She twirled herself around, her dress flowing out as she went.

Soon she and NSP were jamming out, NSP improvising a song that they could dance to. They threw themselves into the motions, hardly noticing when their gems began to glow. NSP grabbed Holly by her hand and pulled her in, letting the light engulf them and push them together.

The new fusion fell to the ground in a heap of giggles, her hair falling in curls around her face and down her back. She looked herself over as she pushed herself up off the ground. There was still a slight shake in her legs, her new form not entirely used to itself.

She couldn’t help but grin as she twirled lightly over the grass and pirouetted her way toward the house. Her heart fluttered at the sight of her friends, all lounging around lazily on the beach. Without explanation, she pulled the closest gem into her jovial dance, twirling Arin and matching his spin with her own.

Once he’d stopped and regained his bearings, Arin laughed at the site of the new fusion throwing around all of their friends in loose dances. “I thought you guys were doing research,” he said when she returned to twirl him around again.

“I’m taking a break!” she replied.


	19. A Bit of Bitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> larimar using his weapon for the first time? -au anon
> 
> I just read the other Girasol fic and I need more of that cocky bastard I can't get enough help -froggiekirby10

Dan stalked through the house, his jaw set and his entire body tense. He could still hear Girasol’s laughter from the living room, digging into Dan’s brain like a tick. Brian wasn’t the only one who could get jealous. And he wasn’t the only one willing to fuse to fix the issue.

Putting on his best composure, Dan gently knocked on the temple door. “Ross, buddy, you wanna do me a favor?”

Ross was out of the temple and knocking into Dan in a second. Dan silently thanked Ross’s fanboy-ish nature and that he hadn’t quite grown out of it yet. “What’s up?” Ross asked eagerly.

Dan held out a hand for Ross to take. “I wanna fuse. You up for it?”

It took a moment of vague explanations for Ross to finally believe that Dan wanted to fuse with him, but he jumped at the chance. Before they knew it, Larimar stood at the door to the temple.

* * *

Girasol had given up finding Dan fairly quickly, settling for giving Suzy a hard time in the living room. She was showing extreme restraint, what with the constant barrage of terrible jokes and general egotistical behavior.

As he lazily threw an arm over Suzy’s shoulders, a brief note rang through his ears, followed by a dart whizzing past his head and sticking into the arm of the couch. Girasol whipped his head around to see Larimar perched atop the breakfast bar with what appeared to be a microphone in his hand and a shit-eating grin filling his face.

Girasol hopped up to confront the smaller fusion. “I see I’m not the only fusion in the building anymore,” he announced. “And this one’s almost as feisty as me.”

Larimar offered no witty retort, rather opting for shooting another dart out of the back end of the microphone. This one grazed the robe that Girasol wore, leaving a small tear in the fabric.

“Alright, little buddy, that’s enough out of you.” Girasol summoned his own weapon, the arm pieces climbing up to his elbow and flying out to a point at his hands. “You don’t wanna make me angry.”

Very deliberately, Larimar put the microphone up to his mouth and sang an extended note, letting this dart pierce through one of the ribbons of Girasol’s headband.

With a growl, Girasol fired off the first pair of blades in his arm pieces. Larimar dodged fairly easily, though the kitchen appliances behind him were left dented and pierced. Larmiar’s darts flew more rapidly now, the notes fading together into their own little song, and each dart made Girasol angrier.

Neither fusion shot to kill, leaving the house more harmed than each other. But the false shots were doing nothing to stop the barrage of projectiles. Finally, Girasol pinned down Larimar by the shoulders of his loose shirt, both blades on his arms digging the fabric to the floor.

“You can’t beat me,” the bigger fusion growled. “I’m always gonna come out on top!”

Larimar pointedly brought the microphone to his mouth and puffed out a note, sending a dart straight between Girasol’s three eyes. The fusion poofed, freeing Larimar from his bonds, and he sat up on the floor.

“What the hell was that?” Suzy asked, having experienced the whole fight from the living room couch.

“Well he didn’t pin my arms down,” Larimar responded with a shrug.


	20. Steam Trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's even better and I love it and want to see it in action if you want to but I don't care either way that was a beautiful explanation of the CG did do GG so... Love -froggiekirby10

“Welcome back to Steam Train,” Dan mused. Ross whooped so his presence could be heard on the audio capture. Brian sat between them on the couch, saying nothing, but adamantly focusing on his control over the game they were playing.

“Today Dan and Brian are gonna _fuuuuuse,”_ Ross sang teasingly, immediately receiving a punch in the arm from Dan and a glare from Brian.

Dan tried to laugh it off, saying, “What the fuck does that even mean, Ross?”

Ross caught his own mistake and let out a brief noise of surprise. “I mean– _whatdotheycallit_ –they’re gonna BANG.”

Dan blushed intently, his entire body freezing. “What the fuck Ross.” Dan’s nervous laughter was getting more intense as he tried to play it off again.

“Brian’s giving me the death glare right now.” Ross pulled his legs up on the couch and curled them against his chest. “I think he’s gonna poof me as soon as this episode is over.”

This time, Dan didn’t even jump to cover up Ross’s mistake. He just threw his head in his hands with a heavy sigh. “Goddammit Ross.”

“I mean MURDER,” Ross shouted, as if it was the least suspicious thing for him to yell.


	21. A Dark Past Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was the anon who asked about the Jon thing, and ahhh it was perfect thank you! Could you continue it if you get the chance? I know you said you don't really write Jon all that much but I'd love to see more. I'm a sucker for angst fics. -anonymous

Holly was thrown against the ground, Jon standing over her. Dan couldn’t believe his eyes, he was practically frozen to his spot as the two other gems fought.

“Dan!” Holly called out as she barely slid out of the way of Jon’s fist. “Fuse with me, we can beat him!”

“Too afraid of a fair fight?” Jon growled, diving at Holly again. She twisted out of his way, barely able to pull herself off the ground, and he slid along the rock floor past her.

Dan began to panic. “I–I don’t want to.” A sharp laugh came from Jon as he dragged himself off the ground. “I don’t even know what we’re fighting for.”

Holly’s eyes went wide. Her shock gave Jon the perfect opportunity to summon his weapon, a massive mace. She just barely managed to duck, the spiked weapon swinging right over her head. “Dan, he’s dangerous! He’s swinging a damn mace at me!”

“You broke his gem!” Dan shouted, clear anger bubbling up. “It was almost shattered. And then you bubbled it and kept it captive for who knows how long! I think he’s got a right to be mad, Holly.”

Jon slung the mace over his shoulder, giving Holly a brief moment to get her bearings. Still, though, he stalked toward the small gem as he spoke. “Careful what you say, man,” Jon said, pulling the mace over his head for a mighty swing. “That’s the shit that gets you cracked and bubbled.” His words were punctuated by the slamming of the mace into his target.

Holly poofed and Dan didn’t know how to feel.


	22. How to Flirt 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you write a fic about holly/brian fusion please and thanks! - au anon

“Oh Daaanny~”

Dan froze at the familiar muse of his voice. _Not this again._  He turned around the face the fusion, a forced smile on his face. “Hi Angelite,” he groaned like a chorus of classroom children forced to say good morning to their principal.

“Aw, honey,” she cooed, immediately sliding into his personal space, “how many times have I told you, _you can just call me Angel.”_

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed away the hand that went to caress his jaw. “Did you need something or are you just here to torture me?”

Angelite twisted so that her back was to Dan and then fell back into his arms with an arm across her forehead as if she were fainting. She reveled in the way that Dan’s arms instinctively went to her hips to make sure she didn’t fall over. “All I need is a little love from my favorite gem. Is that too much to ask for?”

He ignored the advances and pushed Angelite back to her feet. “Can I have Brian back? We have to finish the NSP song we were working on.”

“You can afford a little break, can’t you?” She batted her eyelashes and pursed her lips. The death glare Dan was giving her made Angelite finally retract, though with a pout. “At least a kiss before I go, darling?”

With another roll of his eyes and a huff of indignation, Dan leaned in and gave the most chaste and quick peck he could manage, right on Angelite’s forehead.

She let out a sultry sigh and let her eyes flutter closed, even after Dan had removed all contact. “Ah, my dream come true,” she mused before ejecting into two vaguely flustered and awkward gems.


End file.
